


Snap out of it

by Terfle



Category: Mamma Mia! (2008)
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Rosie & Bill contemplate their fishing catch. Harry wants to talk to Tanya about father of the bride duties but can't reveal it to the others. Based on the musical





	Snap out of it

Bill and Rosie started packing the fish into the ice box. 3 snapper and a couple of tiny cephalopods. It was a good couple of hours of fishing, much better than on a rainy day on the banks of some muddy English river.

She picked up the octopus, held it in the palm of her hand and wiggled the tentacles on top of her fingers. With her best impression of Joey from Friends she asked ‘How you doin’?’

Bill indulged in the laughter bubbling up inside him; he’d never had so much fun fishing as he had with her. He picked up a snapper and responded in a suitably piratey voice.

A polite cough stopped them in their am dram. Harry looked down at them with faint amusement.

‘What are you doing?’ He enquired politely.

‘We’re prepping the fish’ said Rosie.

‘We’re cooking them later’ elaborated Bill.

‘Are we eating those?’

‘We’ll wash them, don’t worry.’

‘Ah right.’ Harry looked at them and tried to remember why he’d walked over to them. They waited patiently. He looked around for inspiration. They wondered what he was looking at. He finally remembered and pointed a finger at them.

‘Ah yes. Tanya!’

Rosie looked at him in puzzlement.

‘No, I’m Rosie.’

‘I mean, have you seen Tanya?’

She curled her fingers under the tentacles again and wiggled them, using a silly voice.

‘Probably at the beach watching the fishermen. Or those O-level students she’s been hanging out with.’

Harry recalled some strapping youths the day before and assumed that was who she meant.

‘Thanks, I’ll go and check out the beach.’

‘Ok.’

They rummaged through the ice box when she remembered the squid and held it up.

‘Reminds me of Tanya’s Wonderbra. When she can bothered to put it on.’

Bill smirked at the thought of Tanya’s bosoms being contained in a Wonderbra. Harry looked a bit alarmed.

‘Last time she wore it, she hiked the straps up all the way so that her tits were under her chin. Every time she stood up she nearly knocked herself out.’

Rosie did an accurate impression of being brained by the contents of her chest. Bill and Harry laughed until their ribs felt sore. They were thoroughly entertained by her affectionate snarking on Tanya whose friendship relied on trading sly digs about each other, drinking and intense mirth at everything.

‘She had to stay on the posh sofa the whole night so everyone could bring her drinks. She was so rat-arsed by the end of it she wouldn’t have been able to walk anyway. We wheeled her back in a swivel chair. Rolled her through the streets of London at 3 am with all the drunks staring at her like she was the weird one.’

Rosie laughed at the memory, recounting how Tanya kept stopping to swivel round on the chair shrieking _‘We’re not in Kansas anymore Toto!’_

The guys laughed until tears ran down their faces. This was turning out to be a better holiday than they expected.

‘Alright I’ll just be off. See you at the wedding’ said Harry finally and loped off.

The others watched him go and speculated.

‘Do you reckon there’s something going on between them?’

Rosie wasn’t sure.

‘After her performance last night with Pepper, I don’t think so. But let’s see what happens. She’s more than capable of charming a couple of men at the same time. He might be eating out of her hand by tonight.’

As it happens, it was one of the few times Rosie was wrong. He was going to ask Tanya about father of the bride duties in a hopefully inconspicuous way. Rosie wouldn’t know that until the evening when she was £10 down thanks to Tanya’s bet proving that Harry was in fact, gay and had no interest in the contents of her Wonderbra.


End file.
